


Королева, которой не было

by DaenaRu



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Female Renly, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaenaRu/pseuds/DaenaRu
Summary: Если бы Ренли Баратеон родился девочкой, как бы все сложилось? Да почти также. А может и нет
Kudos: 9





	Королева, которой не было

– А ведь я могла быть королевой, – сказала Рейнис, задумчиво глядя в бокал. Роберт фыркнул, и Рейнис подняла голову, глядя на брата. Тот сидел, откинувшись в кресле, разглядывая потолок.   
– Могла, – сказал он. – И королевой ты была бы получше Серсеи. Седьмое пекло, ты и королем была бы лучше меня.   
Рейнис пожала плечами, но про себя она согласилась с ним. Она и правда могла бы быть лучшим королем. Если бы не родилась девочкой.   
– Ты была бы королевой, Рей, – Роберт пьяно хмыкнул. – Ты была бы королевой, нарожала бы Рейгару с десяток детишек, держала бы его член в кулаке и не давала бы ему и пискнуть. А я жил бы в Штормовом Пределе да горя не знал. Если бы только отец позволил мне жениться на Лианне Старк… Будь я ее женихом, а не унылый Аррен, она и не посмотрела бы на этого малохольного Рейгара. Лианна нарожала бы мне волчат с черной шерстью и синими глазами…  
Рейнис закатила глаза – иногда подвыпив Роберт нес откровенную чушь.   
– И тогда бы за малохольного Рейгара пришлось бы пойти мне.   
– Что ж, а ты была бы королевой. Если бы только отец позволил мне жениться на сестре Неда… К тому времени, как ты бы подросла, авось Эйрис уже бы помер, а Рейгар остепенился бы. Лордом Винтерфелла был бы Брандон Старк, и Нед жил бы с нами в Штормовом Пределе. Отец и Станнис были бы живы… Матушка была бы жива.   
Рейнис отвернулась. Она почти не помнила отца и своего второго брата, Станниса. Когда Рейгар сбежал с Лианной Старк, и ее старший брат и жених примчались в Королевскую Гавань, требуя кары для Рейгара, отец был десницей Эйриса. Он громко протестовал против ареста Брандона Старка и Элберта Аррена, тоже требовал наказания для наследного принца, который был помолвлен с Рейнис с тех пор, как она родилась, за четыре года до того. Эйрис не посмел поступить со своим кузеном и бывшим другом также, как с лордом Старком, но он отправил его в изгнание, и по пути через Узкое Море отец и Станнис, который был оруженосцем отца, погибли в кораблекрушении. Через несколько месяцев Роберт, теперь лорд Штормовых Земель, ускакал на войну, пылая от ярости, оставив в Штормовом Пределе мать, сестру и беременную жену.   
Рейнис подумала, что именно тогда Роберт и Серсея потеряли шанс на счастье – когда во время осады умер маленький Ормунд. Серсея так и не простила этого Роберту – того, что он не пришел вовремя, не снял осаду, позволил им голодать, а потом не стал наказывать Мейса Тирелла, даже когда мать, ослабшая от голода, умерла через год после его коронации.   
Может быть, если бы Роберт казнил лордов Тирелла и Редвина… Может быть, если бы отправил Серсею в Утес Кастерли…   
Если бы только отец позволил Роберту помолвку с сестрой Неда Старка, о которой тот попросил его, написав из Орлиного Гнезда… Или если бы Рейгара Таргариена помолвили с какой-нибудь другой леди, той же Серсеей или Элией Аррен – говорили, ее матушка, принцесса Дорна, пыталась расстроить помолвку Рейнис…  
Тогда они бы все были счастливы. Они все были бы живы. Они все были бы вместе. Отец, матушка, Роберт, Станнис, Рейнис.   
А теперь они остались совсем одни. Последние Баратеоны. Потому что дети Серсеи – не дети Роберта. И скоро Роберт об этом узнает. Скоро. Завтра. На охоте. Рейнис расскажет ему. Пока их не будет, лорд-десница арестует Серсею и Джейме, а их ублюдков запрет. Рейнис пришлось долго уговаривать лорда Эддарда поступить по ее плану, благородный дурень думал предупредить Серсею, чтобы она могла сбежать, о боги, какой болван… Рейнис едва сдержалась, чтобы не покачать головой. По счастью, Старк ненавидел Ланнистеров – так и не забыл смерть своей сестры и племянника. Пицель клялся, что волчица, которую Рейгар привез с собой брюхатой, вернувшись под самый конец войны, умерла от горячки после родов, а сын Рейгара родился слишком слабым – но очень многим казалось подозрительным, что случилось это как раз под самое взятие столицы войсками лорда Тайвина, аккурат когда его сын Джейме убивал короля…   
Рейнис поправила рукава, проверяя на месте ли письма. Письмо от Уилласа, письмо от Оберина, письмо от Элии Аррен. Они были готовы действовать. Рейнис тоскливо вздохнула, вспомнив, чье еще письмо хранила в рукаве. Эдмур Талли. До сих пор брат позволял ей отнекиваться от любого брака, позволял ей веселиться и задавать пиры в Штормовом Пределе, наслаждаясь свободой, но теперь придется принести себя в жертву, ради их победы. Сама Рейнис предпочла бы не выходить замуж вовсе, продолжая как и раньше скакать по лесам, плавать по морям и навещать замки штормовых лордов с Бриенной Тарт и Ашей Грейджой…  
Что ж, не все бывает так, как хочется.   
Рейнис вспомнила, как она, маленькой, одевалась в разные костюмы и бегала по замку. «Смотрите, я богиня дождя! Смотрите, я императрица Ленга! Смотрите, я королева Вестероса!»  
А теперь она станет женой Дохлой Рыбки Талли.   
Можно было бы выйти за Уилласа, но Тиреллы отдадут Маргери в жены Роберту, когда все закончится. А если попытаться отхватить Оберина, Эллария небось зарежет ее во сне, фыркнула про себя Рейнис. Эллария, сладкая, как кровавый апельсин, и опасная, как кровавая гончая.   
«Я могла бы быть королевой» – снова подумала Рейнис Баратеон. «А если бы я родилась мальчиком, то была бы королем».


End file.
